So Cold
by ksbg
Summary: Simon always knew this day was gonna come, but he hadn't think about how painful it would be. my first fic ever please review!


Simon knew that what was happening now, was going to happen sooner or later, and he wasn't nobody to guess the future but he'd always known it.

Ever since the first moment they set foot there, he'd had that in mind. Oh, yeah, He'd had in mind that that Island would be his last home. And it had been a great home, actually, at least for him that knew the truth and didn't believe in the beast.

It wasn't the island, it had never been the island, it was a good island. The problem had always been them and wherever they were they would always be.. Simon Knew it and he had tried to tell them, he had tried but no one had listened. Oh and now , the "beast" (all of them) was killing it's only hope to learn the truth…him.

But why would it matter, right?, what difference could that make?, they hadn't listened before, why would they listen now?, they had refused to find another explanation, then why on earth would they do now?

Simon had tried to protect himself with his arms knowing it was useless, but what else could he do? After all he was just a boy, a little kid facing a huge beast called "fear", he was a child who – like everybody- had hopes and dreams, that now would never happen.

Right, it was –in part- his fault for running like that towards the beach full of scared boys, but he just didn't have a clue that by then, all of them had went batty, at least not all of them, not his friends, not them…

Still, he could clearly see Piggy and Ralph standing there, staring in doubt, they seemed to think "should we join them?" But they where there already!. Sam, Eric, everyone was there, including little Percival. "No" Simon thought "Not him". It was curious that even in his own death moment he worried about the rest, but he couldn't help it, especially when it came to the littluns.

Simon had never been a strong boy, actually, he'd always been the weakest one, but for a weak boy like him, his heart was taking too much –maybe because it was the biggest thing within that tiny body-

When he ran to the beach with his clumsy steps, he was dirty, sweated and thirsty, so thirsty he could barely open his dry mouth and it felt like his lips were going to break. Not even his tongue was wet as it should be. Then the savages ran toward him, it was dark and they were armed. "boys with pointy sticks" he thought. , however, he was alone as always, as it had always been, as it would always be.

For a short time of five seconds they just hit him with the sticks, it was still dark but he could see the fear taking over their dirty faces. On the sixth second he saw that they already had the control and the fear had just vanished letting him see a bunch of hungry animals instead. Simon spoke a few times about his last discovery, spoke about the dead body up there in the mountain but there was no answer. It was when the first spear broke through his flesh that he gave up and instead of keep on talking he cried a scream of pain. It was the end. He was kicked, bitten, hit, he was hurt, he was so, so hurt… and still, his heart kept on beating.

the pain grew, he was finding it hard to breathe now, maybe the sticks had already reached his lungs, but where were his lungs anyway? Where was his heart? Because he didn't feel like anything was in the right place, it was all a mess, he felt pain in different parts of his body and blood… oh, he could feel the blood pounding through his veins and staining what used to be innocent hands. They were the beast, and apparently, so was him. But as they couldn't hunt themselves they were hunting him.

Simon's eyes started to fail, debating whether to stay open or close. But slowly the brightness in them started to fade.

He remembered.

His life hadn't been long but everything started flashing before his eyes, He remembered the way he was intimidated by Jack Merridew, that bossy boy that sometimes was so mean to him and treated him as the choir's pet, something with no value.

He remembered all the times that the grown-ups told him about his beautiful voice.. he didn't think his voice was beautiful, at least not more than Jack's but everybody told him otherwise and somehow it now made sense, maybe Jack was mean to him because of pure jealousy.

He also remembered his parents, his mom and dad, his favorite food and that tall tree on his backyard.

He remembered how he used to help people, and how people never helped him. And how terrible it was to talk out loud, it was like the only thing he was afraid of.

He thought of Ralph, he really liked Ralph and He knew that he was a great leader. He felt sorry for him though, Simon knew that Ralph would have endless nights of nightmares once he got home... after doing this.

He thought of Piggy , of how he never learned his real name and how nobody took him seriously. He took him seriously and now, as he laid there dying he tried to gesture him a sign, he had to be careful, cause he was next. He knew it.

He thought about Jack,again, the bossy Jack he knew from school, the Jack who could sing C sharp and wanted all the attention, there was no way that the civilized Jack he used to know was now that face hidden behind a mask, that…savage.

He thought of the boys from the choir, now they jumped around and screamed a chant "Kill the beast, cut his throat, spill his blood" it was awful thinking that those same boys had been the closest he'd had to friends back home.

Every second it was harder for him to breathe, so he closed his shine-less eyes. His body was paralyzed and against the sand so he didn't move, he didn't feel pain anymore, he didn't feel anything. The other boys went away leaving him alone for the last time, their job was over, it was done, they'd killed the beast and now they'd never know what he knew and he could never tell them.

Simon gave up, feeling how the last drop of blood abandoned him and how the wind kissed his injured body one last time. He wondered "what's next?" as he calmly waited for that brave big heart to come to a stop.

3 heartbeats left

The ocean lifted his body. It was ironic how after he'd been so thirsty before, now he was surrounded by water and he couldn't even drink it.

2 heartbeats left

The wind made his straight black hair to fall on his sweaty face so everything he felt was darkness. He knew that he would form part of the ocean soon.

One last heartbeat

As his tiny body was shutting down, he thought everything again. It was a good island, great and warm and beautiful…. And he had enjoyed every single minute he'd spent there but…. At his last moment he realized… that however, that shore...

had never been...

...so cold

_Simon's dead body moved out toward the open sea_


End file.
